Cheery Blossom
by realmonomonster
Summary: "When you look for the right person, you always end up with the wrong one. But when you just sit by the corner and wait, he comes along and shares the corner with you." All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. WARN: Fast storyline. DLDR.


A story by mono

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating T

SasuSaku AU

Repost dari Wattpad, fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018.

Enjoy the story :)

**~~~**

"When you look for the right person, you always end up with the wrong one. But when you just sit by the corner and wait, he comes along and shares the corner with you."

**~~~**

Sakura Haruno, gadis ceria, cerdas dan aktif, mahasiswi Sastra Perancis semester akhir, gemar melakukan kegiatan outdoor seperti hiking, climbing, rafting dan masih banyak lagi. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, karena dia anak tunggal, jadi mereka sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hidupnya sangat bahagia dan ia bersyukur dengan itu, karena ia memiliki segalanya dan bisa melakukan apapun keinginannya, ia bebas dan tidak memiliki batasan dalam melakukan banyak hal, dan ia memiliki dua orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Tak ada yang disesalinya selama 19 tahun ia hidup, kecuali pada saat ini. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan jasad kedua orang tuanya, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, begitulah kata polisi namun ia tahu bahwa bukan itu penyebabnya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kedua orang tuanya, karena sebulan ini ia sibuk dengan penelitian tugas akhirnya.

Tak ada air mata yang mengalir, tak ada tangis maupun histeris. Kosong. Itulah yang di rasakannya saat ini. Sakura hanya menatap kosong peti mati kedua orang tuanya yang perlahan memasuki liang lahat, bahkan ia masih berdiam setelah peti mati itu tertutup tanah dengan sempurna, dan masih tak bergeming sedikitpun saat satu per satu orang-orang pergi karena hujan mulai turun dengan deras, seolah mewakili perasaannya.

Tubuhnya mulai merespon saat sesuatu melindunginya dari hujan, dan sebuah mantel hangat melilit tubuhnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dengan mata hitam tajam dan bibir tipis. Pria itu menatapnya balik.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya lalu merangkul pundak Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya agar terlindung dari guyuran air hujan.

**~~~**

Hidup Sakura berubah, atau mungkin dia yang berubah. Yang jelas hidupnya sudah tak sama lagi. Pengacara keluarganya bilang bahwa semua harta warisan akan jatuh padanya saat ia berusia 21 tahun, atau ia sudah bersuami.

Dan saat itulah seseorang datang, pria yang sama dengan pria di pemakaman kala itu.

Sakura mengenali dengan jelas garis wajah, mata dan bibirnya. Pria itu menawarkan sebuah janji yang cukup meyakinkan yaitu melindungi Sakura dari orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkan warisannya dengan syarat mereka harus menikah. Hey bukankah ia sama saja? Berusaha memanfaatkan keadaanku. Batin Sakura menggerutu.

Dia bukan pria asing, Sakura tahu itu. Keluarga Uchiha adalah teman dekat kedua orang tuanya sejak masa sekolah dulu. Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok pria idaman bagi kebanyakan wanita, ia memiliki paras yang jauh di atas rata-rata, body yang terbentuk dengan baik, dan tentu saja kaya raya.

Siapa yang tidak mau menikah dengannya?

Ya ada, Sakura.

Pada awalnya ia menolak, ia bisa hidup sendiri dan ia mampu menangani semuanya, namun siapa sangka sang cassanova terlatih seperti Sasuke mampu meruntuhkan tembok yang baru dibangun hanya dengan kata-kata dan janji manis. Ah sudahlah.

**~~~**

Mereka menikah. Jangan berpikir tentang pernikahan yang bahagia, karena keduanya memiliki maksud tersendiri. Anggaplah ini pernikahan yang 'bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Jangan berpikir mereka akan berlaku selayaknya suami istri jika bukan di tempat umum, meskipun sudah menikah mereka tetap mengurusi hidup masing-masing. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan perusahaan dan kolega bisnisnya, Sakura mencoba menyelesaikan skrip tugas akhir kuliahnya.

Semuanya berjalan normal sampai ketika sebuah undangan datang, dan mereka harus menghadirinya bersama. Pesta di sebuah perusahaan memang hal yang sangat lumrah, keduanya hadir hanya untuk meunjukkan kesan baik pada si pemilik acara. Dan di sana lah semuanya bermula, seteguk alkohol yang sialnya belum pernah Sakura rasakan mulai membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Sasuke mengutuk siapapun yang menawari Sakura minuman laknat itu, karena ia harus bersusah payah membawa pulang istrinya yang menjadi sedikit menyebalkan saat mabuk.

Dan semuanya terjadi, hal yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke hindari sebelum waktunya.

Sakura hamil, dan wanita itu membencinya, sangat.

Anggaplah Sasuke mengambil keuntungan saat Sakura sedang lengah, oke itu memang salahnya. Dan semuanya sudah terjadi, hubungan keduanya semakin dingin. Sakura mencoba berdamai dengan emosinya, ia mencoba melakukan kegiatan lain untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya, namun siapa sangka pada trimester pertama akan sangat menyusahkan. Kemudian Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama pasangan muda itu selama masa kehamilan, untuk mengawasi pola hidup si ibu muda.

**~~~**

4 bulan berlalu, kandungan Sakura sudah mulai terlihat dari perutnya yang agak membuncit menandakan ada sebuah kehidupan disana. Lalu sebuah undangan lain datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mengingat Sakura sudah melewati trimester pertamanya. Namun kali ini Sasuke diuji kesabarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yang ditanya ganti menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku nggak paham apa maksudmu," jawabnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"What?"

"Kau tuli? Ganti pakaianmu!"

"Nggak! Kenapa aku harus menuruti maumu?"

Oh dia pintar sekali memancing emosiku. Sasuke menggerutu, "Kau pikir kemana kita akan pergi? Hah!"

Melihat situasi yang hendak memanas, akhirnya Mikoto turun tangan untuk menengahi. "Saku sayang, kalian akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan rekan bisnis Sasuke. Ibu sudah menyiapkan dress yang cocok untukmu," bujuk Mikoto sambil menggandeng lengan Sakura.

"Aku nyaman dengan pakaianku yang kupakai!" Sakura tetap bersikeras memakai celana ketat itu. Oh Tuhan, apa dia tidak memikirkan bayi yang ada di kandungannya? Melihat celana ketat itu saja sudah membuatku sesak, apalagi si bayi. Emosi mulai merasuki Sasuke.

Mikoto masih mencoba membujuk Sakura,"Sayang, celana ketat tidak bagus untuk usia kandunganmu yang masih muda."

"Ibu, ini tidak seketat kelihatannya kok."

"Jangan kekanakan! Kau pikir dirimu seorang gadis perawan? Pikirkan bayi dalam kandunganmu!" suara Sasuke makin meninggi.

Sakura menatap nyalang, "Ya aku memang bukan perawan dan itu semua karenamu!" Sakura balik berteriak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air mulai menggenang di keduan bola matanya, lalu dengan tergesa kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, memang benar mual pada trimester pertamanya sudah lewat namun emosi ibu hamil seperti rollercoaster. Tapi tetap saja ia berhak marah melihat calon anaknya diperlakukan dengan tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto. Sasuke mendesah keras, ia tahu dirinya tetap harus membujuk istrinya dengan cara yang lebih lembut, mengingat betapa sensitifnya wanita itu.

Sasuke menyusul istrinya ke dalam kamar, ia melihat Sakura sedang meringkuk diatas ranjang dan semakin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut saat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Saku," panggil Sasuke. Namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon.

Oke, dia juga tidak bisa bersabar lagi, Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dan memaksa wanitu itu duduk menghadapnya. Make up-nya sedikit berantakan karena air mata yang mengalir deras, wanita itu masih sesegukan dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sasuke menghapus air mata wanitanya dengan lembut, menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata yang agak memerah karena tangis.

"Maafkan aku," ucap pria itu pelan, namun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lalu meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, mencium ujung kepala wanita itu, lalu turun ke dahi, hidung, dan kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman lembut dengan berjuta emosi di dalamnya.

Sakura tahu percuma saja ia merasa marah pada pria di depannya ini. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tingkahnya sangat kekanakan, namun ia hanya mencoba menarik atensi pria ini. Semarah apapun ia terhadap pria ini, semakin besar rasa asing ini tumbuh. Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik perasaannya. Namun ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa perasaan ini sama dengan perasaannya terhadap almarhum kedua orang tuanya, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar.

**~THE END~**


End file.
